


Your arms around me

by gaynebula



Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: Davenzi, Established Relationship, M/M, Summer, blood mention, they're just really cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:09:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25916377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaynebula/pseuds/gaynebula
Summary: It's the hottest day in August, and Matteo and David are planning for a lazy day together by the lake. Instead, though, their day takes a completely different turn.Set during their first summer together, in 2019.Title (and inspiration) from the song "Your arms around me" by Jens Lekman.
Relationships: Matteo Florenzi/David Schreibner
Comments: 10
Kudos: 44





	Your arms around me

**Author's Note:**

> I have been thinking about writing this for a while, and now I finally did! Please let me know if you like it or have any thoughts. I really liked writing something short and sweet.
> 
> (For anyone who's reading my other fic, a new chapter is on its way, I promise).

It is in no way early in the day, but Matteo still finds himself feeling lethargic as he moves around in the kitchen, trying to assemble everything he needs. He thinks it’s the hottest day so far, with the August sun shining through the kitchen window, creating shadows falling over the floor. A part of him just wants to lie down there, aligned so that his skin is touched by the hazy light, and let his limbs soak in the sun like he remembers doing as a kid.

Now, instead, there is an array of things on the counter - lettuce, tomatoes, mayonnaise, mustard - and he tries to focus on putting out the bread. He had promised David he could manage making the sandwiches himself while he went for a quick grocery run, getting the drinks they’d forgotten to buy when they initially planned this, so he might as well put in the effort. For once, they both have the day off, and considering the nice weather was supposed to stay for at least a couple of days, they’d decided to head out to their favourite lake, just the two of them with food, drinks and maybe some swimming if they felt like it.

There is a song stuck in his head, something David had played the other night, with a crescendo he hadn’t really anticipated, but now, as he tries to remember the lyrics, every word just sounds like a mumble. Just thinking about the song makes his body buzz, though; David had just put some tunes on, absentmindedly, before looking at him with his most intense gaze, and Matteo had been _gone_ within seconds. Then, David's arms had pulled him in by his sides, grabbing his hips to move him closer, and Matteo had almost yelped before leaning forward to kiss him. It had been thrilling, but now, he is _tired_ , and David isn’t even around to complain to - not that he would have shown him any sympathy, but still.

He tries not to think about _that_ moment in too much detail as he’s already sweating slightly from the summer heat, and he goes on with his task without paying it that much attention; David had complimented him on that, once, in the beginning, how Matteo didn’t need to focus all that much for the food to turn out great, with his movement easy and practiced. It’s been months, but the look of awe and surprise on David’s face as his eyes had been heavy on him still made him almost shiver at the thought. It’s enough for him to close his eyes for a second, his hands stilling over the counter a bit, letting himself get lost in thought.

Suddenly, there are two arms around him, resting at his waist, and the familiar sensation of David’s chest being pressed against his back, and he just manages to think that if it’d been anyone else, Matteo would step aside as he’s still way too hot.

Then, as he moves around to see David’s face, he catches sight of something distinctively red staining the counter, just next to the sandwich he’d managed to finish making, and he thinks he can make out David’s voice swearing, and Matteo’s eyes instinctively moves to his own hands, where there’s something that looks way too much like blood, and just as his brain is about to piece it all together, he is hit with a wave of pain, knocking out everything else.

All he can think of, as he drifts through some smudgy universe that slightly changes colour every now and then, until it turns pitch black, is the song still stuck in his head, looping right where the crescendo comes in.

The next time Matteo opens his eyes, his head is hurting in a way he doesn’t remember it having done before. He doesn’t really remember a _before_ at all, to be honest - just the pearls of sweat on his neck, slowly moving down his t-shirt, then nothing.

He tries to look around for clues to where he is, or what’s happened, and all he sees are white walls, and then, as he turns his head towards the ceiling, or maybe the sky, he’s not sure, he looks up into the eyes of an angel. His eyes are dark brown, almost golden, almost black, and his features are so soft, with a worried expression on his face.

“Matteo?”

His voice is angelic, too, but mostly, it’s _safe._ As Matteo shifts a little, he notices the hand slowly carding through his hair, and he briefly closes his eyes at the touch.

“David?” Matteo breathes out, blinking as those warm eyes are still fixed on his face, looking down at him with his arm securely around Matteo’s shoulders.

“Are you okay?”

Before Matteo can answer, David places a kiss on his forehead, making Matteo dizzy with gratitude.

“Are you- are you an angel?” Matteo whispers, still wanting to understand where he is, even if he seems to be safe, lying here with his head in David’s lap.

“Jesus” David almost snorts, forcing back a laugh, but the sound still sounds heavenly, “did you hit your head, too?”

“Am I… _dead_?” Matteo tries, still whispering.

At that, David raises an eyebrow, looking like he is about to make fun, but instead, he strokes back strands of hair from Matteo’s face, scratching a little at the scalp. It feels good, Matteo thinks.

“No, not dead” David confirms, shaking his head slightly while offering his most gentle smile, “just hurt your hand. It’s okay, baby, you just need stitches.”

As if he can read Matteo’s thoughts, he places his hand right above Matteo’s injured one before Matteo can take a look at it, and he doesn’t realise until now that he can feel it being wrapped up in what he thinks are a lot of paper towels.

“You’ll be fine, I promise” David reassures him, then kisses him in his hair, sending new shivers down Matteo’s spine.

He blinks, again, slowly taking in the room they are in, now that he’s decidedly _not dead_ , and even though he hasn’t been here before, he knows an emergency waiting room when he sees one. The walls are, in fact, not as white as he’d thought, instead just painted a pale yellow, and the furnitures are in dark blue, with a weird pattern across the stiff hospital couches. It doesn’t hit him until now that there is a loud fan hanging from the ceiling, offering some much appreciated coolness to the room.

Matteo also realises they’re not alone, as he sees a middle aged woman across from them, looking like she’s trying but failing to not pay any attention to them. Right now, he doesn’t really mind.

“So...” Matteo begins, not really sure what he was about to say.

“So?”

Before he tries to continue, he moves his right, not-injured hand to David’s, clutching them together. “We’re not going to the lake?”

Instead of looking disappointed, like Matteo, David just smiles down at him again.

“It will still be there next week, promise.”

His other hand is still moving through his hair, just a barely there touch. It’s incredibly soothing.

“Can I sleep?” Matteo mumbles, not really planning to say it out loud, just thinking it, and David nods, letting go of his hand so that Matteo can reposition himself slightly.

“I’ll wake you up when the nurse gets here.”

Matteo has no idea how long he’s been asleep for, but eventually, David shakes his shoulder a little, and when he looks up, there is a nurse patiently looking down at him.

“Matteo Florenzi?” she asks.

“Yeah, that’s me” Matteo agrees sagely, trying to move so that he is sitting up more properly, without leaning on his left hand. He thinks he can hear David once again bite back a laugh, but he’s not sure.

“Okay, then, let’s see what we have here” she says, before making them both follow her to a room on the second floor.

In fairness, it doesn’t take that long; it had all looked way worse than it was, and after getting something to numb the pain and trying not to wince at the thought of getting stitches for the very first time, the nurse reassures them he’ll be fine to go home. He notices David talking to her about something before they’re about to leave, but they are both too far away from him to make out any words, and it would’ve annoyed him if it weren’t for the hazy feeling in his head making him sleepy again.

He doesn’t really pay attention as they make it to the closest bus stop, or the entire way home; he doesn’t really feel like he’s _there_ until David unlocks the door to their apartment, before guiding Matteo to the bedroom. In any other situation, Matteo would make a suggestive joke at how David is physically pushing him to the bed, but now, he’s just grateful he doesn’t have to make what seems to be a never-ending long walk to the bed by himself.

“Alright, try to sleep a little, I’ll clean the kitchen” David mumbles as Matteo’s head hits the pillows, and David’s hand is back in his hair, carefully stroking his cheek before he steps back again.

Matteo has officially lost all sense of time and space as he wakes up a second time, the room decidedly darker than when he’d fallen asleep, and the door pushes open slightly as he sits up.

“I got us some food” David announces as he steps inside, holding two takeout boxes in his hands, then places both of them and himself onto the bed.

Matteo hasn’t really thought about food all day, but now, as he takes in the scent of his favourite curry from their go-to restaurant a few blocks away, he can feel his stomach growl in hunger.

They end up sitting cross-legged opposite from each other, eating their food out of the boxes while trying not to drop anything on the bed sheets. They are both mostly quiet, but it’s nice, and Matteo finishes his food before he can’t really appreciate how good it tastes, even though he’s a bit warm eating curry in the summer. He suspects David has opened one or two windows, because he can sense a slight breeze sipping in through the bedroom door, just enough for him to be able to breathe properly.

“Thank you” he mumbles as they are both done, the boxes discarded on the floor, and David is sitting closely next to him, one arm around Matteo’s back.

“Of course” David mumbles back, gently scratching at the hair at the base of Matteo’s neck, “Can’t let you starve after your near-death experience.”

It takes him a minute, but then, Matteo recognises the delighted mocking tone in his voice.

“Shut up” he grumbles, scooting further down the bed so that he’s not really sitting up anymore, but instead leaning all his weight on David’s chest.

He doesn’t seem to mind, though.

“Alright” David breathes out, apparently not about to test Matteo’s patience, and before Matteo can say anything, there’s a kiss on his cheek, making him flush with contentment.

It feels like he is about to drift off as his thoughts are slowly becoming less clear in his head, with every word losing its shape and form just as he’s about to get a hold of it, and he just manages to rub his face against David’s t-shirt and breathe in David’s scent.

“I still think you’re an angel” he mumbles into the fabric, his brain slowly humming the song from earlier again.

“Sweet dreams, Matteo” David whispers, his voice disappearing into the blond hair before he puts both of his arms securely around Matteo’s body, feeling his chest already heaving in sleep.


End file.
